Rebelious
by ginnyweasley615
Summary: Ginny is tired of being the "baby" of the family, its time to have some fun. WARNING: language, mentions of sex, underage drinking/drugs


"Ginerva Molly Weasley! Where the hell were you? We were so worried! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS, YOUNG LADY?" my mother yelled. Behind her my father was finishing up talking on the phone.

"Yes, mum," I snarled, "I do know what the fucking time is. I can see the clock."

"DO NOT use that language in this house, missy!" my father stepped in. He was pissed. Well I don't give one single damn about them.

"We will talk in the morning. Go to bed." My mother hissed. I stood there. "NOW!"

Eh, what the hell. I walked up the stairs past the boys bedrooms and into my bedroom. I saw my older brothers, Fred and George, sitting on my bed.

"Hey, sis! Word on the street is your pretty much grounded for life!" Fred said.

"Ha. They can't tell me what to do." I responded. "Now get out! Or ill hex you both!"

I guess they didn't want to be hexed 'cause they walked out very quickly, muttering about me being a bitch or something. Fine, let them hate me too. I hate all of them anyways.

My phone binged, indicating I had a text.

_ "Hey babes, tonite was amzing. Same time tmrw?"_

Ohhh, Micheal… You blithering horny idiot. I responded, _yuppp:)_

I didn't even bother telling him I was in trouble it would only make things worse. Even if I was in trouble, it wouldn't be too bad seeing as how we go back to Hogwarts on Monday. 2 more miserable days till I could fuck Corner whenever and wherever I wanted! Ha.

Freds POV

"Stupid bitch," I whispered. I couldn't even believe that my baby sister had turned into such a whore. I knew exactly what she had been doing tonight. I couldn't even bring myself to tell George, who was my other half. It wasn't right. I remembered when she was just a little girl, maybe 6 years old and us boys went flying and left her to herself. Well she didn't like that much! She stomped outside and yelled at Bill for not taking her with us. Of course we all started laughing. She definitely didn't take that well! She levitated herself off the ground about 80 yards or so. That was the first time she ever even did magic. But the levitating didn't last long, it was about two or so minutes before she fell to the ground really fast. Then Bill and Charlie had to explain to Mum why Ginny had a broken wrist, elbow, and concussion. That was the first time Mum really got mad at me and George too. I miss the old Ginny.

Ginny

"Get up!" my mom pounded on my door. Oh god mum! I had one of the worst headaches I have gotten. I took a quick antiache potion and got into the shower. I saw the clock 2:00 pm. After my shower and a quick makeover potion, I was hot and ready for another good night of drinking, drugs, sex, and partying. My boyfriend, Micheal, and I were going to a college party with Aubrie, Alex, Sophie, and Katy. Then I remember. Mum and Dad. Stupid party ruining mother effers. I heard my mom pound on my door.

"I AM COMING!" I screamed. Stupid bitch. I walked out to my closet. I put on my crotchet tank top and light washed super short shorts. I took a quick glance in the mirror and walked out. I walked downstairs and saw "the great" Harry Potter sitting at my table.

"Oh shit.. Okay Ginny you have a boyfriend. Stop. You do not like him." I thought to myself. Harry couldn't help but stare at me for a couple of seconds before he looked down and gulped.

"Hi, Ginny." He said. I flashed him a flirty smile.

"Hows the great Harry Potter doing?" I winked. He smiled and answered with a quick "fine thanks". My mom walked into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Uhmm clothes maybe?" I responded sarcastically. I heard a few snickers come from the table.

"Barely! You look like a whore, Ginny!" she said.

"Thanks, Mom!" I said. She frowned but decided to pick her battles. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh! That'll be Bill and his girlfriend!" I absoulutely hated Bill's girlfriend. Her name was Summer like a strippers and she was like the daughter mom had always wanted! She was pretty, conservative, and super super smart. Summer looked at me standing there drinking my orange juice.

"Hi, Ginny! How are you?" she asked. She looked at me in a pitiful way. Ha screw you, bitch! i thought. I was tired of everybody in this house. I was gonna get out for good.

"Fine, Summer! Actually dandy!" I replied sarcasticallty. I heard my Mother start to apologize to Summer and explain about how I was a little out of control at the moment. Summer replied with her stupid sweet charm, "Its fine! Ah the horamones at her age are absolutely crazy!" I heard my mother start to laugh and invite her for tea. I slammed the door to my room. First things first, I needed to find the perfect bag to carry all my stuff. And then I needed to use an expansion charm. Ah ha! I found it my gold bag Hermione gave me last winter! It even came with the charm already added. Double bonus: cute and very very very very big.

Now I had to get everything illegal out of my room and into the bag. I grabbed my Meladol (A/N: Meladol is a made up wizarding drug…) and my Booze, Firewhiskey, and Coors. Then I had to grab my condoms and birth control shit. Finally clothes… hmm okay, well I am planning just to go live in a hotel for a couple days till Hogwarts. I planned to use my mall money or I could just sleep with the manager. Either way…

2 hours later, my whole life was packed into this little tiny suitcase. I was ready. The clock on my phone read 4:39. Okay in about an hour I would be free from this hellhole! I looked around my room. Was there anything I missed? It looked good. The picture of me and my brothers was smashed in the corner of my room. They looked pretty pissed. "Fred" kept calling me a bitch, "Mom" kept telling him to use appropriate language when in her "house, "Dad" kept telling us about shit that didn't matter. Ha they could kiss my ass! My door opened. And then she ran and hugged me.

"GINNY! I have miss you sooooo much! How has your summer been? Your mom tells me you've been acting out! Why? How are you and Micheal?" Hermione bombarded me with questions.

"Hey! I missed you too! Good except for these stupid mother fuckers living her. I haven't been, just having fun! And finally good!"

"Gin, where is all of your stuff?" she wasn't even paying attention to my answers. She was too busy looking for my stuff. Shit she was onto me!

"Oh! Haha funny story! My rooms getting a little makeover!" I said easily. Please buy it, please, please!

"Wow. It looks great! Okay so what are you doing tonight?" she asked. Maybe a bit suspisious… Was she spying on me for my mom? Stupid bitch!

"Oh! Me and Micheal are going out just for a little movie and dinner!" I lied easily.

"Awww! That's adorbs!" god she was annoying! Get out of my room, woman! When did she get so abnoxious? Jeez! "Well Id better be going! I told your mum id help her with dinner! So bye!"

"Ciao!" I replied. Thank you, sweet baby jesus! Okay time to get dressed! I knew we were first going clubbing, then we'd probably all end up drunk as hell and go skinny dipping or something. I decided to wear my white clu dress. It had short sleeve with little zippers on the side and cinched sides. I looked damn fine… if I do say so myself.


End file.
